How?
by romanticbabysky
Summary: What happens when Liz's past is connected to the aliens.
1. shock

_**How?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and in no way do i profit from this or any of my stories._**

Chapter 1

Liz was shocked. She stood in her bathroom staring at the stick. She was pregnant. Now under normal circumstances this would scare any teenage girl, however the fact that she was still a virgin scared her shitless. The only thing she could think of was that this was alien related. So doing the only thing she could think of she called a meeting of the "I know an alien club."

Chapter 2

Michael is the last to walk into the crashdown.

**Michael:** "So Maxwell what's with the meeting?"

**Max:** "I didn't call it Liz did."

Though on the outside Michael showed indifference on the inside he was freaking out. Liz would only call a meeting if something was really wrong. Liz comes into the room with red-rimmed eyes. She had clearly been crying.

**Maria**: "Lizzie what's wrong?"

**Liz:** "Hey guys. Okay what I have to say is going to be hard to accept, but please don't interrupt okay? Just let me finish before you speak all right?"

They all nod.

**Liz:** "Okay I don't know how this is possible unless it's an alien thing, but I think I'm pregnant. The only problem is that I'm still a virgin."

They all sat there glued to their seats. Max was the first to find his voice.

**Max: "**well other than the fact that I'm still a virgin I've also been having these dreams. There's this guy he's in a uniform with the v-constellation on it. I'm wearing this long purple gown that's…"

**Michael:** "…that's slightly translucent with a low back that shows a tattoo of the eye of Car…"

**Liz**: "…thek"

**Maria:** "whoa how did you guys do that?"

**Michael**: "I had the same dream. I also ended up with this."

He says as exposes his chest revealing a dot with swirls around it just over his heart.

**Liz:** "That's the other thing this morning I found the same tattoo over my heart."

**Isabel:** "So what does this mean?"

**Max:** "Well it seems to me that Liz somehow got pregnant through a dream that she and Michael shared."

**Liz:** "That makes sense because every time he kissed me in the dream it made me feel like I was 14 again."

**Maria:** "14? Why 14?"

**Liz:** "Because that is when I dated Michael."


	2. truth revealed

-1All: "What!"

Mi: "yeah we used to date. Liz what were those dreams you had when we were 14? Were they like that?"

Liz: "Exactly!" Liz yawns

Max: "I think we should continue this conversation tomorrow it's late."

Upstairs Liz takes a shower. She had just gotten her pajamas on when her mother came into the room to see if she needed anything before she and Jeff left for the weekend.

Nancy: "Liz sweetie we're leaving now be good okay?"

They hug. As Liz moves away from the hug Nancy sees the tattoo she had hoped to never see again or at least until after Liz graduated high school and was well on her way to becoming a molecular biologist.

Nancy: "Jeff could you come in here please?"

Jeff: "What is it Nancy? We'll miss our flight."

Nancy: "Look at this." she moves Liz's pajama top to reveal the tattoo.

Jeff: "Liz do you know how you got that?"

Liz: "No, but how do you know?"

Jeff sighs and decides it's time to come clean to the girl who was his daughter for so long.

Jeff: "Liz we haven't been completely honest about who we are."

Nancy: "This mark is the royal seal of Carthek. That is where we are from."

Liz: "What do you mean? Are you saying that we're aliens? How?"

Jeff: "You were killed along with the royals of a neighboring planet antarr and the heir to the Carthekian throne. He was your husband. We never found him some think he survived, but we don't know. However, when you were killed you were recreated and as a safety to the throne you were implanted with a clone of Rath's essence."

Liz: "Rath?"

Nancy: "Yes your husband."

Liz: "Wasn't he going to marry vilandra?"

Nancy: "How do you know about them?"

Liz: "Because I know them and I used to date rath."

Jeff: "Rath is alive?"

Michael: From the window "alive and well."

Liz: "Michael I thought you went home?"

Michael: "I did but, felt the need to see you. Why were you talking about me?"

Nancy: "We were telling Liz the truth about who we are. Apparently you know some of it."

Michael: "Some but not much. Can you tell us about the dreams and how was I married to Liz but still supposed to marry vilandra?"

Jeff: "Kivarr was trying to over throw Zan's gov't, but if he did that he would go after carthek next. So you went to Zan and told him what was going on. The ever trusting boy he was didn't want to believe his long time friend would betray him so he decided that he would look into it if rath married Vilandra in return."

Liz: "But how did he end up with me?"

Nancy:" He was already married to you. Bigamy is not found often on our world but it is allowed. Especially with royalty and in this case it was necessary. An alliance between the two worlds would make it harder for Kivarr to do anything."

Jeff: "It also would increase the chance for an heir."

Michael: "Heir?"

Jeff: "Rath was not only the general of the antarrian army but also the only prince of carthek."

Liz: "If he was the prince of another planet and already married why would he agree to that? Couldn't he just use his own army to attack Kivarr?"

Nancy: "He couldn't do that because Kivarr was seen as a savior of the royal family of carthek."

Michael: "I'm sorry did you just say that that murderer is considered a savior?"

By this point Michael is furious and Liz rushes to embrace him. Soon he is calm and sits to hear the rest of the story.

Jeff: "Before his betrayal he exposed a group of politicians looking for money and power. Later we found out that he got rid of them because they were messing up his own plans for the government."

Liz: "this has been very informative guys, but it has been a long day and I don't think Michael can take much more. Plus I'm exhausted."

Michael: "it is late and you should rest it would be pointless if anything happened to the baby."

Jeff: "Anyway there's no more to tell Kivarr killed you. You were sent here and now you can reclaim the throne."

Michael: "I have one more question," Liz looks at Michael worried, "will the pregnancy as well as the baby be normal?"

Nancy: "The only things that will be different are the baby's cell structure and the pregnancy lasts six months instead of nine."

Jeff: "Come on Nancy we have to go. Goodnight kids. We'll be back tomorrow by noon at the latest. Feel free to stay Michael."

Liz and Michael: "Bye."

Jeff and Nancy leave.

Liz: "Michael what does this mean for us? I mean I know what I would like it to mean, but what do you want?"

Michael: "I'd like to be with you Liz. I love you. I say we try again I mean we were married once and now we're having a baby."

Liz smiles at the idea of having Michael's baby.

Liz: "yeah we are having a baby."

Liz yawns

Michael: "you and baby are going to bed."

Liz: "only if you come with us."

They fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning the others find both Michael and Liz in each others arms with a contented smile on their faces.


End file.
